Ex umbra
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Francia había perdido la noción del tiempo, no tenía idea de si era de día o de noche. Tan sólo el frío que anidaba permanentemente en la celda le decía que el invierno estaba siendo crudo e implacable, un verdadero Invierno para el Mundo. FrUk. Estados Unidos, Canadá. Mención a Rusia, Alemania, España y Prusia. Histórico. WWII.


**Advertencias**: Histórico: WWII. Angst, drama, romance. Mención y ligera violencia.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia Axis Power ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo ello es propiedad y obra de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Notas:** He de decir que el inicio de este fic lo he reciclado de uno que estaba medio escrito pero que jamás iba a publicar y que me vino de perlas porque no me salía nada con sentido. Siento también si hay algo que no concuerda históricamente hablando, he tenido algunos problemas técnicos para investigar, así que todo está sacado de lo que sé. La idea de que Francia esté como esté al principio del fic es una de las muchas que se me ocurren para lo que está pasando. También podría no estarlo, pero... me pareció adecuado. Espero que te guste ^^

Este fic fue un regalo que le hice a **Azturial** en la comunidad de livejournal **fruk-me-bastard**.

* * *

Aferrado a las cadenas, Francia boqueó varias veces, tragando de un aire helado que se le hincó en lo más profundo de los pulmones. Intentaba soltarse una y otra vez sin éxito, mientras el acero de los grilletes le mordía la piel de las muñecas, haciéndole sangrar. Estaba cansado, hambriento, con la sensación perpetua de estar al borde de la locura. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no tenía idea de si era de día o de noche. Tan sólo el frío que anidaba permanentemente en la celda le decía que el invierno estaba siendo crudo e implacable, un verdadero Invierno para el Mundo.

Las cosas no salían nunca como uno se proponía, Francia lo sabía y muy bien. Lo peor de aquel encierro no era el hambre, la sed o la agonía por vivir, no. Ni siquiera las palizas representaban una tortura, ni los interrogatorios, ni las caras de palo de todos y cada uno de esos oficiales nazis de pacotilla que habían bajado a verle sufrir en silencio, convertido en un espectáculo mudo para ellos. No.

Lo peor eran las voces. Gritos anónimos, lamentos ahogados, gimoteos vagos y confusos, oraciones, súplicas. Todo dentro de su cabeza, siempre sonando, siempre chocando, haciendo que él mismo quisiera unirse a ellos. A su pueblo. La tortura física no era nada, la tortura psicológica tampoco. Alemania y Prusia sabían que eso no era nada comparada con la tortura que el propio Francia sufría dentro de sí, por su propia existencia. Ser una nación implicaba mucho más que una inmortalidad incierta, más que una vida subordinada al capricho humano. Para bien o para mal, estaban sujetos a los humanos en cuerpo y alma y nada podía separarlos, ni siquiera en momentos como esos. Francia podía gritar que parasen cuando los nazis le perforaban el cuerpo con punzones al rojo vivo, o cuando le soltaban y le hacían contemplar ejecuciones contra una pared. Podía suplicar que le matasen, que le volviesen a encadenar, que le hiciesen todo el daño a él y no a los judíos o a los homosexuales. Pero nada podía librarlo de ser lo que era, de los gritos y los rezos. De ser Francia.

Y eso, en una guerra como aquella, era el peor de los tormentos.

* * *

**París, agosto de 1944**

El chirrido metálico e inconfundible de la puerta hizo que levantara la cabeza, muy, muy despacio. El aliento le sibiló entre los dientes, formando volutas de vaho blanco que se disolvían en la oscuridad del calabozo. Los murmullos sofocados por la locura seguían taponándole los oídos, cubiertos sólo por su propia voz interna, que continuamente le instaba a levantarse y tirar de las cadenas para liberarse de aquel encierro perpetuo. La boca le sabía a sangre seca por culpa de ellos, los nazis que se creían tan poderosos como el propio Hitler, capaces de enfrentar a una nación humillada y encadenada a sus pies sólo por el propio placer de ostentar poder y control.

_Cobardes_

No distinguía nada con los ojos abiertos porque la oscuridad era total. Y si no lo era, poco le faltaba. Las costras sobre los párpados no le habrían dejado ver. Se había acostumbrado tanto a mirar sin luz, que aun con ella habría gritado que la apagaran, que le hacía daño. Lentamente Francia se colocó de rodillas, apoyado contra la pared de piedra fría, clavándose la argolla infernal a la que estaban sujetas sus cadenas en la espalda, tenso, alerta, intentando descifrar el sonido que se acercaba poco a poco. Por encima de su voz interna oyó un grito severo, seguido de dos murmullos mucho más bajos. ¿Más alemanes?, se preguntó. Tomó aire sin hacer ruido, mientras los pasos se acercaban. Estaban revisando todas las celdas, estaba seguro. ¿Qué irían a hacer ahora? ¿Paredón? ¿Interrogatorios de cuarto grado? ¿Otra sesión de tortura? A Francia no le quedaba ni un centímetro del cuerpo sin marcar de alguna manera, dudaba de que no se hubieran cansado de oírle gritar bajo las agujas, los cuchillos o la visión de los experimentos humanos. Aguzó el oído cuando notó que aquellos hombres, fueran quienes fueran, se encontraron junto a su celda. Por el movimiento, las voces y los pasos, supo que eran tres. Uno de ellos, el que se había acercado primero, había intentado derribar la puerta, sin demasiado éxito. La reja se había doblado un poco pero nada más. El segundo había intentado calmarlo, con un tono tan bajo que Francia no había podido distinguir el sonido de su voz. Tampoco podía verlos bien, ni siquiera con la luz que entraba por el pasillo abierto. Nada. Para él era como estar imbuido en el manto oscuro de la noche. Sólo la forma de los cascos y el olor humano de los uniformes le hacían saber que eran soldados. Por qué no le sacaban de allí con las llaves que se colgaba siempre el estúpido sargento de turno era un misterio pero la oportunidad y el intento de escapar no se la quitaba nadie. No sería la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ellos en inferioridad numérica. El recuerdo de los castigos no le asustaba ni un ápice. Haría lo que fuera para escapar.

Estaba preparado, tenso sobre los dedos de los pies, listo para saltar sobre ellos en cuando abriesen los grilletes. Cerró los ojos, concentrado, bisbiseando mentalmente el cántico de la Marsellesa.

—¡Está aquí! —exclamó el tercer soldado, con un tono de voz grave y ronco, en inglés.

Francia creyó reconocer el acento pero el eco velado de sus voces interiores no dejó que pensase en ello. Con silencioso apremio y peligroso sigilo abrió los ojos, mientras las pupilas absorbían la poca luz que perfilaba las figuras de aquellos tres hombres. Sentía el latido del corazón por todo el cuerpo, como una bomba de relojería.

_Uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres, cinco grados a la izquierda, finta, giro a la derecha y puñetazo, uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres_

Los susurros de los soldados hicieron que ladeara la cabeza, casi esbozando una débil sonrisa de aliento para sí mismo. Y cuando ellos abrieron la reja, Francia alzó la vista, clavando los ojos en ellos, aunque los hombres no pudieran darse cuenta de eso. De cerca pudo comprobar que estaban armados casi hasta los dientes, cargando fusiles, granadas, pistolas. No distinguía los modelos pero le daba igual. Si era rápido podía deshacerse de uno, robarle la pistola y disparar a los otros dos. Eran humanos, y después de tantas muertes sin sentido, aquello sería un mal menor. Francia no se iba a sentir culpable por tres tiros de más, sobre todo si era para salir de ese agujero. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza que pudieran ser aliados, estaba tan hundido en la locura que todos los que bajaban a los calabozos eran nazis. Y no salía de ahí. Entraron a la celda.

—¿Está vivo? —preguntó uno de ellos, cuya voz le recordó a la seda deslizándose por la piel de una mujer. Por un segundo pensó que esa voz ya la había oído antes pero de nuevo, la mente se le cerró en banda.

—Claro que está vivo —rezongó el soldado que había entrado el último, el que le había localizado—, pero eso no es lo que nos debería preocupar…

Entonces comenzaron a trastear con las cadenas, buscando los grilletes y las argollas. El roce de los aros en torno a las muñecas heridas y supurantes hizo que Francia emitiera un gruñido y se revolviera, aunque era puro teatro, para ver si ellos hacían algo. Al girar la vista se encontró de frente con un par de ojos azules, increíblemente brillantes y luminosos tras unas gafas ovaladas, sucias y agrietadas. Francia notó que aquellos ojos le conocían. Al mirar hacia el otro lado, otro par de ojos, de color violeta, casi le sonreían. Y de pie frente a él, como si se regodeara, estaba el que había descubierto su presencia. Francia exhaló aire de forma ronca, sin quitarle la vista de encima, consciente de que ese hombre tampoco lo hacía. Por alguna extraña razón, aquella situación se le antojaba familiar.

El tintineo pesado del metal cayendo al suelo fue el detonante para que se levantara, casi etéreo, silencioso, ante el asombro de los militares. Y en cuanto el soldado de los ojos azules le tocó el brazo para llevarlo hacia adelante, Francia se movió hacia atrás, tensó el brazo, apretó el puño, golpeando al hombre en la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas. Antes de que el otro chico hiciera algo, se giró hacia él, clavando el codo en el pecho y la rodilla en el estómago, dejándolo fuera de combate. La tensión y la potencia interna que había ido guardando y acumulando todos esos años le habían dado las posibilidades de enfrentar a aquellos soldados. Les había pillado por sorpresa también, lo cual era un punto a su favor.

—_¡France!_ —el tercer hombre, que había tenido el acierto de no acercarse tanto a él desde el principio, le embistió y empotró contra la pared, inmovilizando sus brazos y piernas, clavándole el cañón de la pistola en el pecho.

Francia trató de empujarlo pero el impulso se le había terminado y aquel humano parecía tener más fuerza que él. Sin embargo, al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que eso no podía ser posible. Ningún humano podría con él, aun estando así de "débil". Y por supuesto… ningún humano, ningún nazi, le había llamado de esa forma en todo ese tiempo. El color verde de unos ojos demoníacos y furiosos le taladró las pupilas y Francia se quedó sin aire, con el frío de la pistola incrustado en la piel a través de la camisa ajada y andrajosa que le cubría el torso. Conocía muy bien esos ojos, ese fulgor despiadado y preocupado, caliente y frío. Los había visto cerrados, llorosos, furibundos, de mil maneras posibles. En su día había maldecido ese color, alabado la suavidad de su mirada cuando el dueño tomaba el té y por supuesto, burlado de las cejas gemelas que se alzaban encima. Francia entreabrió los labios, dejando que el vaho blanco de su aliento se estrellara contra el del soldado. Le tembló el entrecejo. De forma trémula alzó los dedos y los pasó por la quijada de él, incrédulo. No podía ser, era imposible. No podía estar ahí…

—Tú… —musitó débilmente.

_Ojos verdes_ curvó la comisura del labio y sonrió, con un ligero cariz irónico. Relajó la inmovilización mientras los otros dos militares tosían, se quejaban, gruñían y se levantaban del suelo. También apartó la pistola y subió los dedos por el brazo de Francia hasta el hombro y el cuello, tocando detrás de la oreja. Francia se estremeció involuntariamente y sin pensar siquiera en ello, se deshizo del ya tenue agarre, le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y apoyó la frente en la de él, dejando que las lágrimas que se había estado aguantado esos años se derramaran y rodaran por las mejillas.

—Arthur —sollozó, hipando de forma ahogada, descontrolado por la visión de los aliados, ya que eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Se acabó.

—Francis —susurró Inglaterra, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, queriendo así calmar su temblor y su llanto. Él mismo quería llorar de pura emoción—. No llores, idiota, ya está, se terminó, estamos aquí… estoy aquí…

A su lado, Estados Unidos, que era el que había recibido el puñetazo en la mandíbula, resopló irritado.

—Joder, te has pasado de la raya —protestó, rodeándolos para llegar hasta Canadá, que seguía sentado en el suelo, recuperando la respiración perdida por culpa del rodillazo en el estómago—. ¿Estás bien, bro? —inquirió, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo.

Canadá tosió, carraspeando, y tomó la mano de su hermano, irguiéndose despacio.

—Sí, sí, eso creo —miró a Francia, el cual se había separado de Inglaterra y le escrutaba con la sombra de la culpa en los ojos. Canadá sonrió, suave, y avanzó hacia él, abrazándolo también—… Francis.

Los sollozos de Francia se hicieron más fuertes.

—Dios mío, Matthew… lo siento, lo siento…

Inglaterra meneó la cabeza, como diciendo que no tenía remedio, y se apartó un poco para que tuvieran espacio y aire. Por fin podía respirar tranquilo, ya le habían encontrado. Su mayor preocupación al entrar en París unos días atrás al asalto, había sido el tener que encontrar a Francia, no sabiendo exactamente si los alemanes le tendrían preso en la capital o si directamente habrían tenido que esperar a sitiar Berlín. Por suerte, Alemania lo había dejado allí, en el sótano de una comisaría ahora abandonada. Inglaterra se había vuelto histérico peinando todos y cada uno de los distritos de París con sus hombres, casi dejando de lado sus otras prioridades pero, ¿qué podía haber más prioritario que buscarle? Ya no sólo por él, sino por los propios franceses, necesitados de su símbolo para levantarse en armas contra los nazis. Aunque realmente aquello no haría falta, porque la invasión aliada por los frentes franceses había sido un total éxito.

Los alemanes estaban huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas mientras las tropas estadounidenses y británicas les hostigaban, no había vuelta de hoja. Ahora ya sólo les quedaba coordinarse con los soviéticos para asaltar Berlín. Una vez tuvieran controlado el corazón de Alemania, la guerra estaría totalmente intervenida. No sonaba difícil y no debía de faltar demasiado tiempo para ello, pero lo crudo estaba por llegar. Inglaterra lo sabía, sólo tenía que echarle un vistazo de vez en cuando a Estados Unidos, a sus ojeras, a sus arrugas de preocupación, para darse cuenta de que lo peor seguramente vendría después de que el Eje se rindiese, cuando el vacío de conflictos dejase a los soviéticos y los capitalistas listos para demostrar quién podía manejar mejor las cosas. Quedaba el frente del Pacífico abierto, y aunque Alfred continuamente adujese que eso era su problema y que estaba totalmente dominado, lo cierto era que eso estaba por verse. De momento se ocuparían de Francia, luego de lo demás.

Trasladaron a Francia a un antiguo edificio gubernamental, desalojado y acondicionado como centro médico de operaciones. Por el camino, él no pudo hacer menos que horrorizarse ante el desolado panorama que presentaban las calles vacías bajo la luz mortecina de la mañana. Algunas personas caminaban de aquí a allá, mirando a los contingentes de soldados, tratando de pasar desapercibidos ante ellos, aunque eso era algo difícil.

Inglaterra se quedó con él mientras un médico de campaña le examinaba y Canadá y Estados Unidos regresaban con sus oficiales. Las cicatrices y las marcas, perpetradas a lo largo de los años de ocupación, no sorprendieron demasiado al doctor, como tampoco los hematomas, las ojeras o la mirada de profunda desdicha y vacío que Francia exhibía. Tenía el mismo aspecto que muchos exiliados, o que los judíos rescatados de los campos de concentración, hombres sin familia, mujeres violadas o niños abandonados y perdidos. ¿Cuánto tiempo haría falta para que él se recuperase de eso? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

—Muy bien, puedes ponerte la camisa —dijo el doctor cuando terminó de revisarle—. Considerando tu condición, lo menos preocupante es el daño físico, probablemente tengas problemas con las heridas dentro de tu propia mente.

—Creo que de eso ya sabemos bastante, gracias —musitó Inglaterra, ligeramente irritado, aunque no con el hombre. No tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado.

—Vamos, Arthur, cálmate —protestó Francia en cuanto el médico los dejó solos. En las demás salas esperaban muchos más pacientes. Inglaterra le miró frunciendo el ceño—, estoy bien —se levantó de la silla a la vez que terminaba de colocarse la camisa, algo trémulo.

—No, no lo estás, no me mientas —gruñó—, no puedes estarlo después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—No lo digas como si fuera el único que está jodido.

—Pues tú deja de sonar tan indiferente, mierda.

—No quiero que os preocupéis, si yo no lo hago…

—¡¿Eres imbécil?! —estalló Inglaterra, reteniendo las ganas de sujetarle del cuello y estamparlo contra la ventana de atrás—. ¡Ya estamos preocupados, deja de intentar aparentar tranquilidad cuando no hace ni dos horas que nos confundiste con los nazis, bastardo de mierda!

Francia suspiró. No estaba seguro de si Inglaterra estaba molesto por eso o por todo en general. Conociéndolo, lo más probable era que fuese lo segundo. Era cierto que estaba intentando parecer tranquilo. Su estrepitoso intento de escape contra los propios libertadores le seguía mordiendo por dentro, extendiendo el veneno de la culpa y la vergüenza por su sangre. Desvió la vista para no tener que enfrentar la mirada enfadada e hiriente de Inglaterra.

-¿Qué querías que hiciese? –susurró, como si estuviera justificando su modo de actuar-, ¿esperar a ver que hacían conmigo? No tenía idea de lo que pasaba fuera, para mí sólo erais tres más de ellos…

Inglaterra suavizó su expresión sin darse cuenta. Tenía razón, sabía que no era culpa suya, porque cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo. Despacio, avanzó hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente.

—No te estaba culpando por eso, bobo, ¿cómo podría…? —agachó los ojos, chasqueando la lengua-, es sólo que…

—¿Qué? –preguntó Francia en voz baja al ver que no seguía. Ladeó la cabeza, intrigado.

Inglaterra apretó los labios, sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, levantando la vista.

—No fuerces nada, no intentes que se pase rápido, sabes que duele, lo sabes, y no quiero que te vuelvas loco, más de lo que ya estás quiero decir…

—Arthur…

—No tienes idea —continuó Inglaterra, acortando su propia distancia, para estar a un palmo de Francia ahora-, no tienes idea del caos que se armó cuando nos dijeron que habías desaparecido durante la ocupación, no tienes idea del miedo que pasé porque no sabía si Francia sobreviviría a esto o no, no sabes nada, Francis, nada. Pero te he encontrado cuerdo…

—Arthur, ¿que…?

—… te he encontrado cuerdo y no pienso dejar que la locura te consuma, no quiero que te pierdas, ¿te queda claro? Quiero… —en ese momento le falló la fuerza y dejó de mirarle, clavando los ojos en el suelo-… quiero tener que verte, que podamos seguir discutiendo por cualquier tontería, rechazarte siempre que intentes llevarme a la cama, colgarte el teléfono… —negó con la cabeza, terminando su discurso con un murmullo ininteligible.

Francia, que sin darse cuenta había estado aguantando la respiración al oírle y tragó saliva, impresionado. Era un hecho increíble que Inglaterra, a su particular manera, le hubiese dicho lo mucho que le necesitaba realmente. Se le formó una sonrisa suave en los labios, pensativo. Todos esos años, siglos de relación convulsa, resumidos en dos palabras que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a pronunciar todavía.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de querer ser mi caballero de brillante armadura, Arthur?, ya está pasado de moda, ¿sabes? —pero no lo había dicho a malas porque antes de que Inglaterra pudiera replicar, Francia extendió los brazos y le atrapó con dulzura, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Enseguida notó la tensión de él, pero sin su habitual resistencia y sonrió más amplio-. Gracias…

Inglaterra refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero rodeó el cuello de Francia con los brazos, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

—La próxima vez me dará igual lo mal que estés, te patearé el culo —susurró.

—Arthur, por favor —Francia soltó una risita por lo bajo—, dame un respiro…

—Y un cuerno.

Casi a la vez, comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, porque tanto uno como el otro sabían que esa amenaza caería en saco roto, que Inglaterra era el único que defendería a Francia con la excusa de que él era el que podía pegarle las veces que le diera la gana y nadie más, que Francia seguiría llamándole a las tantas de la noche, molestando a las operadoras, para desearle buenas noches. Y como esas un millón de cosas. Cosas que se habían convertido en rutina desde que forjaran la alianza a principios de siglo y dejaran a un lado las riñas reales y pasaran a las peleas sibilinas y controladas, humanas.

Porque Francia inevitablemente se metería en algún problema del que no podría salir solo sin escaldarse. Porque Inglaterra siempre iría detrás para salvarle de su propia estupidez y locura. Porque a él no le importaba que otro le diese un escarmiento a Francia cuando era necesario, siempre y cuando su mente siguiese intacta y eternamente indemne.

_No lo olvides nunca, Arthur, mientras tú estés en mi mente, seguiré cuerdo. Eres mi salvaguarda. Tenlo presente._ Las palabras que una vez le dijera Francia cuando firmaron el tratado de la alianza resonaron en su cabeza mientras le abrazaba y el sempiterno e irritante sentimiento de unión y la sensación cálida de añoranza le inundaba el pecho. Inglaterra cerró los ojos y se dejó relajar por una vez. Francia, que sabía el motivo de su permisión, se sintió contento y triste a la vez y aunque podría haber aprovechado la situación para forzarla a algo más, tan sólo subió los dedos por su espalda, acariciando despacio, y los hundió en su cabello. Inglaterra emitió un suspiro.

—No te acostumbres a esto —murmuró, separándose por fin de Francia, mirando hacia otra parte, ligeramente ruborizado.

Francia sonrió suavemente y le tomó del rostro, dejándole un beso en la frente, despacio. No estaba nervioso, su proximidad le tranquilizaba y le hacía olvidar los males por los que había pasado. Tampoco era la primera vez que estaban así. De alguna forma, borrachos o demasiado cansados para pelear, en algún momento habían dejado a un lado las disputas y se habían consolado y curado las heridas a lametones. Como ahora.

—Un ratito más.

—Te estás aprovechando,_ frog_ —Inglaterra empezó a empujarle lentamente para que se separara del todo.

—Querido, te gusta que me aproveche, no lo niegues —Francia meneó la cabeza.

Inglaterra chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño, severo.

—Suelta.

—Ay, _Angleterre_ —hizo lo que le decía, no quería enfadarle.

—No protestes, ¿quieres? —refunfuñó Inglaterra—. He de volver con mi pelotón, así que te llevaré a casa, procura descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Hemos hecho desaparecer la presencia alemana de la capital, quedan focos nazis batiéndose en retirada hacia Bélgica y Holanda pero... Vichy se ha terminado.

Francia sabía por lo que había oído en los calabozos que en los años de encierro y ocupación a él se le había llamado_ la Francia de Vichy_, la Francia controlada por los alemanes, que manejaban mediante juegos de títeres al mariscal Pétain.

—Entonces os iréis...

—Alfred debe volver al frente del Pacífico, está preocupado. Canadá quiere dejar algunas tropas en tu frontera por si acaso pero la gran mayoría son contingentes pequeños, muchos tendrán que replegarse o regresar a casa. También están por dejarle el cerco de Berlín a Rusia y no sé si eso me gusta. Habrá problemas si sólo entran los soviéticos a ocupar la ciudad...

Francia sabía a qué problemas se estaba refiriendo Inglaterra. Caos, descontrol, anarquía, asesinatos, violaciones... Los soldados rusos eran de otra pasta y después de todo el rencor acumulado contra los nazis, los dos estaban seguros de que aquello no se limitaría a capturar a los militares. Los civiles sufrirían el doble. Y Rusia ni siquiera haría algo para detener a sus hombres.

—Me gustaría poder ayudar.

—La resistencia francesa hizo un buen trabajo, Francis, con ellos pudimos organizar algunos puntos de la invasión. Incluso España se prestó a enviarnos ayuda con los exiliados sin que su jefe se enterara al principio.

—¿Antonio también? —unas pequeñas lagrimillas le asomaron por las comisuras de los ojos. Saber que, a pesar de todo, habían hecho todo lo posible por liberarle era tan...

—No llores otra vez, joder. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es recuperarte, el resto lo haremos nosotros.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡No quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras os dejáis el pellejo!

Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco y le dirigió una mirada autoritaria.

—Me parece que tú ya te has jugado el cuello lo suficiente, coordinarás a lo que quede de tu ejército y a la resistencia desde París y no hay más que hablar.

—¡Pero... !

—_France, please, shut up_ —Francia cerró la boca inmediatamente como por arte de magia—, el tiempo en el que podías hacer estas cosas tú solo se acabó, acéptalo, ¿vale? y deja que los que sí podemos hagamos esto.

Aquello era un rapapolvo con todas las de la ley, conciso y directo. Así era Inglaterra, tan pronto se preocupaba por ti un segundo como te regañaba durante media hora. O te hacía ver que sólo podías resultar un estorbo en ese momento. Francia soltó un pequeño gruñido y se pasó la mano por el pelo, exhalando aire de forma pesada. Desde que el esplendor de Napoleón se había esfumado, él no había sido el ejemplo de talante militar y desde el principio sus acciones en el campo de batalla no habían servido para mucho. Recordaba las campañas estrepitosas durante la primera guerra y ahora su encierro durante la segunda. ¿Qué iba a ser lo próximo? Era como estar condenado siempre a que otros fueran en su ayuda, sujeto a los designios de los demás países. No le gustaba pensar que no era capaz de defenderse por sí mismo ya. El sentimiento que le recorría entero sabiendo que Inglaterra siempre estaría ahí detrás para ayudar le sabía algo agridulce. Por una parte le agradaba, por otra le disgustaba, sin que ninguno de los dos extremos llegase a predominar sobre esa idea.

—Está bien, está bien, no quiero discutir, me duele la cabeza.

Las voces habían ido desvaneciéndose paulatinamente aunque aún no habían desaparecido del todo. Eso era un alivio dentro de lo que cabía. Inglaterra se dirigió a la puerta, resuelto.

—Vamos, tengo un coche fuera, te llevaré a casa. Asumo que estará vacía ya.

—Nunca supe si Alemania se quedó en ella, espero que no hayan tocado nada.

Salieron a la calle. Una brisa cálida se levantó y varias hojas de periódico que anunciaban la liberación de la capital bailaron por el suelo.

—Alemania iba y venía, no creo que tuviera tiempo para instalarse en ninguna parte. Prusia ni siquiera ha pisado el país.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Aparte de por mi red de espías? —era una fanfarronada, Inglaterra siempre andaba jactándose de eso. Se subieron a un coche requisado que estaba aparcado en la calle de enfrente, rodeado de otros coches igualmente confiscados y cubos de basura llenos hasta los topes—. No ha dejado el frente oriental en ningún momento, Rusia se ha ocupado de eso —Inglaterra metió la llave en el contacto y arrancó. Una voluta de humo negro acompañó al ronroneo del tubo de escape. No podían ir a demasiada velocidad pero era mejor que ir andando.

—Entiendo...

La luz del sol se difuminaba contra el velo de nubes altas que encapotaba el cielo parisino. No apretaba el calor, era pronto. Francia se acomodó silenciosamente en el asiento y cerró los ojos, dejando que el viento le acariciara la cara durante el trayecto. No hablaron más en el poco tiempo que le llevó a Inglaterra conducir hasta la casa de Francia, que lucía el mismo aspecto de descuido que todas las demás a su alrededor. La puerta del edificio estaba entreabierta, con lo cual no hizo falta forzarla, ya que Francia no tenía llaves de ningún tipo en su poder. Se habían perdido durante la operación de registro nazi.

—¿Estarás bien aquí? —Inglaterra subió con él los escalones que separaban la acera de la puerta de entrada, acompañándolo hasta el vestíbulo en penumbra. Estaba igual que muchas otras veces en las que le había visitado, sólo que sucio y destartalado—, siempre puedes ir a uno de los hoteles que hemos acondicionado.

Francia negó con la cabeza, apretando el interruptor de la luz pero tan sólo consiguiendo que saltasen unas cuantas chispas de las bombillas. La electricidad era de nuevo un lujo. Se preguntó si pasaría lo mismo con el agua corriente.

—París entera está así, Arthur, no seré el único que viva entre lujos, eso se lo dejo a nuestros salvadores —le dirigió una mirada intensa, sonriendo de forma lenta.

Inglaterra bufó y desvió la vista, suspirando después. Era siempre igual. Francia siempre lograba que en algún momento tuviera que dejar de mirarle porque si no corría el riesgo de desatar su impulso de querer besarle con fuerza, de morderle los labios y de dejarle sin aliento. No tenía idea de cómo podía provocarle eso, y ahí estaba, tratando de evitarlo siempre.

—Pues entonces me voy, ya estás a salvo... y tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, así que...

—Oye, Arthur.

—¿Qué?

Francia vaciló durante un segundo pero antes de que Inglaterra pudiera hacer o decir nada más, él se acercó, le sujetó del cuello y le besó, sin ser superficial pero tampoco profundo. Enseguida Inglaterra le empujó, rojo hasta la raíz del pelo. Mierda, no, eso no.

—¡¿P-Pero qué demonios te pasa?! —exclamó, alarmado en su fuero interno. ¿Por qué tenía que estropearlo?

Francia sin querer conformó una sonrisita traviesa y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Mis mujeres pueden besar a tus hombres cuando las salvan pero yo a ti no? ¿Qué clase de injusticia es esa?

—¡E-Eso es completamente diferente!

—No lo es —si seguían así seguro que terminaban discutiendo otra vez—. Déjalo, ¿vale? quería besarte antes de que te fueras a vaya Dios a saber dónde.

Inglaterra se mordió el labio inferior, débil. ¿Por qué, Francis? ¿Por qué eres así? En circunstancias normales le habría golpeado pero todavía tenía encima la emoción por haberle encontrado lúcido. No quería admitir que era eso precisamente lo que quería hacer, besarle durante horas.

—Muy bien, ya tienes lo que querías, me voy —barruntó secamente, tomando el pomo y saliendo al exterior para bajar las escaleras de entrada.

Francia le siguió, primero con la mirada y luego con sus propios pasos. Observó el portazo que dio con la puerta del coche y oyó el rugido del motor. Suspiró. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Inglaterra no pisó el acelerador. Durante unos segundos se quedó allí, con el coche en marcha, como si pensara. Francia, desconcertado, se acercó despacio. Entonces Inglaterra salió del coche. Con dos grandes zancadas se plantó delante de Francia y le mordió un beso intenso y profundo, de esos que, como quería, dejaban sin aire. Francia gimió sin querer, desde lo más profundo de la garganta. Sin embargo, en cuanto alzó los brazos para rodearlo, Inglaterra se separó, relamiéndose y apartándose el flequillo de la frente. Francia silbó, sonriendo luego.

—¿Y esto?

Inglaterra alzó una ceja, fingiendo indiferencia, con la sombra de una sonrisita en los labios.

—Mis soldados se despiden así de sus chicas francesas, pensé que tenía que dar ejemplo —aun cuando ninguno estaba cerca para mirar.

—¿Ahora soy tu chica francesa? —Francia también alzó una ceja, escéptico. A lo que Inglaterra se inclinó ligeramente para susurrarle al oído.

—Siempre lo has sido,_ idiot_.

Se alejó de él con elegancia y se volvió a subir al vehículo, esta vez para marcharse en serio. Francia ahogó una protesta por dejarle así, con la boca seca y las mejillas calientes, sin saber exactamente qué tenía que esperar de eso. Inglaterra había sido siempre un misterio, un fantasma escurridizo y etéreo que se escurría siempre por entre sus dedos, que sólo dejaba que lo tocase cuando él quería. Y mientras el coche ascendía por la calle empinada, de regreso a su cuartel, Francia no pudo evitar caminar hasta la calzada, cruzarse de brazos y abrazarse, pensando que, al igual que a las chicas francesas enamoradas de un soldado inglés, le iba a tocar esperar su regreso.

Lo único que le diferenciaba de esas jóvenes mujeres era que al menos él sabía que Inglaterra volvería, quisiera o no quisiera hacerlo. Era un consuelo tonto, pero un consuelo al fin y al cabo.

Aunque no es como si no llevara cientos de años esperando. En eso era un maestro, muy a su pesar. Francia levantó la vista hacia el cielo, a tiempo para ver cómo las nubes se despejaban y daban paso a los rayos de un sol amarillento y macilento. No podía ser más tarde de las doce del mediodía. Poco a poco, el aire de París le fue envolviendo, a la vez que las voces de su cabeza se dispersaban y se hacían más suaves, como siempre habían sido. Sonrió y meneó la cabeza, volviendo a entrar a la casa. Tenían mucho que hacer y mucho tiempo.

Aunque el tiempo, según decían, era tan relativo que cinco minutos en brazos de una muchacha hermosa pasaban volando mientras que cinco minutos con la mano al fuego se convertían en horas. Eso era lo único malo, que sin él, el tiempo se le iba a hacer largo.

Realmente largo.


End file.
